


Only star in the sky

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison and Tess's first date </p><p>(bc you know that line about Harrison being the only star Tess sees probably had something to do with something that happened earlier in their relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only star in the sky

Tess knows that if anyone were to describe her facial expression right now, it would probably be something along the lines of “ridiculously smitten”. She can’t help it, though- of all the times she’s been on a first date, stargazing has never been one of the activities included.

And yet, here she is- with Harrison Wells. Who is kind of intimidatingly good-looking, yes, and who is in some of her classes, and who is also apparently quite adorable when he’s talking about all of the stars above them, gesticulating excitedly with one hand while propping himself up on the blanket with his other elbow.

He’d been quite adorable when he asked her out, too, blushing and stammering a bit, and fiddling with his glasses, and she’d been a bit amazed that she’d managed to keep her composure long enough to tell him that she _would_ in fact like to go on a date with him (and if she squealed and threw herself on her bed the moment she reached her room, well, no one had to know about that). 

“…and that’s how- Tess?”

“Yeah?” she replied.

“The stars are all up there,” he stage-whispered. “Not down here.”

Tess tilted her head. “I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” she replied with a smile.

A slow grin (and a blush) spread across Harrison’s face, and he slowly leaned over while Tess edged forward until their lips met. It could have been awkward- his glasses were slightly in the way, she was a bit too low and he was a bit too high- but as his lips moved across hers, Tess could only feel like she was floating, drifting higher and higher towards the stars.


End file.
